bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takagari Hasami
| image = | race = | birthday = May 23 | gender = Female | height = 5'9" | weight = 115 lbs | affiliation = , | occupation = 4th Seat of the | team = Eighth Division | partner = N/A | previous partner = | base of operations = 8th Division barracks, , | relatives = | education = | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | storyline = | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Takagari Hasami (螯鷹狩り, Hasami Takagari) is the fourth seat of the Eighth Division. Appearance Takagari is rather average looking. She has long black hair, though it has a blue tint to it, dark blue eyes. She wears the average Shinigami shihakushō and black hakama with white tabi. She wears her Zanpakutō on her waist, tied to her obi, like traditional Shinigami. Personality Takagari is a confident individual and a major member of the Eighth Division. Raian Getsueikirite, the captain of the division, has noted that, more than any other division member, she is the one he trusts most, not only because she has served in the division longer than any other current member, but because she has proven her loyalty again and again. She is also a highly knowledgeable person, accomplishing this because of her tenet to always "keep up with the times" so that she isn't caught off guard. Takagari also has a rather comical side to her as well. She is somewhat like a big sister to the rest of the division's members, and therefore, often bickers with them like a sister would; none more so than the division's lieutenant, Kujaku Kuchiki. She is also obsessed with cute things and becomes personally insulted whenever someone insults something she finds to be cute. She is a very loyal and trustworthy individual, who deeply cares for her comrades in the Eighth Division, which is why Raian selected her for her seat. She even goes so far as to say that the Eighth Division is more family to her than her actual family was. She has shown great respect for Captain Raian's leadership. History Takagari's past is shrouded in mystery up until she joined the Eighth Division. She joined while was still the reigning captain, but remained loyal under Seireitou and Tāore. She was later promoted to fourth seat by Raian, the current captain. Powers & Abilities : As a fourth seat, she is only three ranks below the Captain, meaning she has at least a noticeable amount of spiritual energy. High Intellect: Takagari seems intimately familiar with the Human World and its workings. She is also knowledgeable of Soul Society and its history, knowing about the Quincy genocide - which mainly captains knew about. Zanpakutō Takagari's Zanpakutō takes the form of an average katana with a black scabbard, a blue hilt, and a square-shaped guard. * Shikai: Not Yet Revealed. * Bankai: Unknown. Trivia * Takagari's name means "Falcon".